Ideas brillantes
by Mai Kusakabe
Summary: Lidiar con críos cavernícolas califica como un mal día en la vida de Smoker, y que su "novio" decida darle una sorpresa en uno de esos días solo hace que los dolores de cabeza vayan en aumento… ¿o no? Smoker x Law


**Disclaimer:** ¿oís eso? Son los de morosos que han acampado delante de la puerta para ver si les pago. Si One Piece me perteneciera, tendría dinero de sobras para hacerlo, pero va a ser que no es el caso y no saco ni un puñetero céntimo por esto, menos un euro completo… u.u

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir un fanfic de estos dos y por fin, hablando con CarisMai, la idea surgió prácticamente sola. Luego, como casi todo lo que escribo, se me fue de madre, pero bueno xDD

He respetado las diferencias de edad del manga, así que Smoker es diez años mayor que Law.

* * *

**Ideas brillantes**

Había días en los que el oficial Smoker realmente odiaba su vida. Concretamente de dos a tres veces por semana, en aquellas en que tenía suerte, cuando llegaba una llamada a comisaría advirtiendo de un par de críos haciendo gamberradas. Eso no debería suponer un problema, de hecho por lo general aquellas situaciones eran de las más cómodas de manejar, pero este par de críos en cuestión parecían haber sido criados por una manada de leones rabiosos y, desde hacía dos meses, los muy cabroncetes se negaban a dejarse detener pacíficamente por nadie que no fuera el propio Smoker.

Si alguien creía que dos críos de once y catorce años no podían suponer ningún problema para agentes de policía hechos y derechos, necesitaba replantearse las ideas. Que se lo preguntaran al par de ilusos que intentaron demostrarlo y acabaron uno de ellos con un brazo roto y el otro con las costillas cosidas a patadas por el mayor de los dos hermanos.

Y el loco de Garp quería que esos dos se hicieran policías…

-Smokey, tío, podrías limpiar el coche o algo, que ya da asco –dijo el mayor de los dos chicos, con los brazos cruzados y fulminando con la mirada el suelo del vehículo.

-¿Y de quién coño te crees que es la culpa, eh? –Gruñó Smoker, alzando la mirada al retrovisor por el que, junto al malhumorado adolescente, se veía a su alegre hermanito de once años devorando el paquete de galletas que había llevado en la mochila, esparciendo migas por todas partes.

Las normas prohibían dejar comer a los detenidos en el coche, pero hacía tiempo ya que Smoker había aprendido que los viajes en coche eran mucho más tranquilos si dejaba a Monkey D. Luffy comer cuando quisiera. El chico era con diferencia el más tranquilo de los dos, y cuando comía era casi hasta soportable.

-Pero podrías limpiar –insistió el chico.

Portgas D. Ace, en cambio, era la definición de una bestia fuera de control, aunque irónicamente también calificaría para la categoría de mejores hermanos mayores del mundo, y Smoker prefería no pensar en los problemas que podría dar en unos años, cuando diera el estirón y sus músculos se desarrollaran de verdad, si ahora ya era capaz de mandar a adultos al hospital sin salir él con más de uno o dos rasguños.

-Si tuviera que limpiar cada vez que vosotros dos acabáis aquí me arruinaba –volvió a gruñir Smoker, casis suspirando de alivio cuando metió el coche en su plaza de aparcamiento, frenando tan de repente que golpeó el coche de delante.

Bueno, Hina le hacía tantos abollones a su coche que uno más no se notaría.

Salió del vehículo y fue a abrir la puerta trasera. Se habría sorprendido cuando los niños salieron sin chistar de no ser porque sabía que siempre había alguien que caía y les compraba algo de la máquina que tenían dentro.

Entraron y los niños fueron saludando educadamente, por sorprendente que pareciera, a todos los presentes a los que conocía, Luffy incluso corriendo hacia Coby para contarle una de sus "aventuras" antes de que Smoker fuera a buscarlo y lo trajera a rastras de nuevo junto a su hermano.

Los llevó, como siempre, a la mesa que tenía ocupada en la zona común, porque su despacho estaba aislado y se aburría, y los hizo sentarse en las dos sillas frente a esta. Originalmente había sido solo una, pero acabó decidiendo que le salía más rentable dejar allí la segunda silla que ir a buscarla cada vez. Se sentó en su silla y abrió el cajón de su escritorio en busca de los dos excesivamente gordos expedientes, expedientes que tenía guardados en su mesa también por comodidad, cuando una voz lo hizo quedarse helado en el sitio.

-Vaya, Smoker-ya, ¿no me saludas? Voy a ofenderme, después de lo de anoche.

Se podría haber escuchado una aguja caer al suelo en el silencio que siguió a aquellas palabras, silencio del que Smoker apenas fue consciente, así como no se fijó en que todos los presentes en la comisaría se giraban a mirar al que acababa de hablar, mientras él se incorporaba, despacio, en la silla, y se daba la vuelta para mirar a quien estaba sentado en el escritorio al lado del suyo, frente a Hina.

Un joven alto y delgado, de piel morena, pelo negro cubierto por un ridículo gorro de peluche blanco con motas negras, dos aros de oro en cada oreja, patillas, perilla y una sonrisita de autosuficiencia que conocía ya muy bien.

-¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí? –Preguntó Smoker, ignorando a los cotillas que los escuchaban no tan disimuladamente.

La sonrisa de Trafalgar Law aumentó.

-Me han detenido.

-¿Qué has hecho, diseccionar a un vagabundo?

Alguien jadeó ante ese comentario, pero todos estaban demasiado absortos con la conversación como para hacerle caso.

-A un gato.

-Por asqueroso que eso resulte, no es delito, así que, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cuando la sonrisa de Law se volvió más torcida de lo habitual, Smoker se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Al parecer, el allanamiento sí que lo es, por mucha razón válida que tengas para colarte en el laboratorio del instituto.

Smoker se quedó helado, y, una vez más, ignoró las reacciones a su alrededor, en este caso comentarios estupefactos de aquellos que habían entendido la primera frase de Law. A alguien, probablemente Tashigi, se le cayó un fajo de documentos al suelo.

-¿Instituto? –Preguntó Smoker, sintiendo cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

Los ojos de Law le dejaron clarísimo que el moreno quería reírse.

-Oh, no te preocupes. Tengo dieciocho años, no te mentí, es solo que repetí un curso por culpa del capullo de Akainu. No sé cómo llegó la cabeza de rata a su despacho, pero se lo tenía merecido…

El silencio volvió a ocupar la comisaría, la mayoría de los presentes tratando de digerir la información que les acababan de echar a la cara mientras Smoker sentía, con alivio, cómo el nudo en su estómago se deshacía. Supo que había hablado demasiado pronto al escuchar una voz infantil e inocente.

-¿Quién es este tío, Smokey? –Preguntó Luffy, señalando a Law con el dedo.

Ace le apartó la mano.

-Es de mala educación señalar a la gente, Luffy.

Smoker estaba decidiendo cómo no contestar a la pregunta sin que la cosa acabase en una de las infames pataletas de Luffy cuando Law se inclinó en la silla y, con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas, le ahorró la molestia de buscar una respuesta.

-Soy el tío al que Smoker-ya se folla casi a diario.

Smoker se llevó una mano a la cara, rojo como un tomate, y estuvo tentado a golpear la mesa con la cabeza al escuchar las exclamaciones escandalizadas, los jadeos asombrados, las risitas e incluso alguna protesta de sus compañeros de trabajo y demás detenidos presentes en la sala en ese momento.

Alguien en el calabozo comenzó a reírse, y Smoker fulminó con la mirada la puerta abierta que daba al lugar. Desde allí no podían verlos, pero podían escuchar lo que pasaba perfectamente.

-¿Follarse? –Preguntó Luffy inocentemente, recordándoles a todos que a pesar de su historial no era ni siquiera un adolescente. Smoker no quería imaginarse la reacción de Garp si su nieto se enteraba así de lo que era el sexo. El hombre podría descojonarse o darles una paliza a todos.

-Lo hacen los mayores, ya te lo contaré –dijo Ace, y Luffy asintió sin rechistar.

Por la sala se escucharon varios suspiros de alivio. Bendita adoración de hermano pequeño.

Y otra vez, la bocaza mental de Smoker se había dado demasiada prisa.

-Lo que no entiendo, Smokey, es cómo puedes follar con el palo que tienes siempre metido en el culo –dijo Ace, consiguiendo sonar serio a pesar del comentario.

Smoker sintió su rostro ardiendo, y más aún al escuchar la risa contenida de Law.

-No necesita sacarse el palo del culo para hacer lo que quiero que me haga.

Algunas risitas ahogadas, muchas exclamaciones escandalizadas, carcajadas desde el calabozo, y Smoker juraría que acababa de ver a los imbéciles de Fullbody y Jango agachados descojonándose. Iba a matarlos. Pero primero…

-Law, joder, que son _críos_ –dijo Smoker a modo de advertencia, exasperado. Por mucho que Ace supiese lo que era el sexo, el hombre dudaba mucho que su mente estuviese preparada para cualquier cosa sobre el tema que Law tuviera que decir.

-¿Y qué quieres que te haga? –Quiso saber inocentemente Luffy.

-Pues-

-¡TRAFALGAR! –Gritó Smoker, interrumpiéndolo.

Law le dedicó esa sonrisa cabrona suya, pero tuvo la decencia de callarse.

-Hina, ¿has acabado con su ficha?

-Hina ha terminado –dijo la mujer, y su tono de voz le dejó claro a Smoker que tenía sus opiniones sobre lo que acababa de descubrir.

_Lo que me faltaba._

-Entonces, ¿podrías llevártelo al calabozo? –Preguntó Smoker, apenas conteniéndose para no exigirlo, sabiendo que eso haría que Hina discutiera.

La mujer asintió y le dijo a Law que se levantara. Mientras se alejaba, el chico le dedicó una sonrisa muy satisfecha a Smoker. Una de esas sonrisas que, de haber estado en privado, Smoker le habría borrado de la cara con los labios o puede que con otra parte de su cuerpo. Estando en la situación en la que estaban, el hombre tuvo que conformarse con lanzarle una mirada asesina.

Una vez desaparecieron por la puerta que daba al calabozo, Smoker dirigió su mirada asesina por toda la sala, recordando a los presentes que estaban demasiado ocupados para perder el tiempo cuchicheando o, peor todavía, gastando bromitas. Bromitas que podrían costar algún hueso roto, a juzgar por las expresiones de algunos durante la conversación.

Cuando Smoker estuvo satisfecho de que todos sus compañeros de trabajo presentes y la mayoría de detenidos estaban demasiado tentados a mearse en los pantalones como para ir a decirle nada, devolvió su atención a los dos niños frente a él. Niños que, por supuesto, eran inmunes a su mala hostia.

-Tu novio es majo, Smokey –dijo Luffy, sonriendo ampliamente, y Ace también le dedicó una sonrisita al hombre.

Decidiendo ignorarlos por el bien de su sanidad, pues dos críos educados por Garp eran demasiado hasta para él, Smoker sacó de una vez por todas los dos expedientes, el de Luffy superando las cincuenta páginas y el de Ace próximo a las cien, y se dispuso a añadir el nuevo incidente.

Por supuesto, sus planes se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo con el regreso de Hina, que fue directa hacia su mesa.

-Hina está muy decepcionada –dijo la mujer, deteniéndose frente a él y cruzándose de brazos.

-Menuda novedad –resopló Smoker, su paciencia ya demasiado agotada como para fingir interés por lo que su vieja amiga tuviera que decir al respecto. Siempre era lo mismo, Smoker hacía algo que casi se saltaba las normas y Hina le echaba la bronca.

-Es un niño –dijo la mujer.

-Tiene dieciocho años, es un adulto.

-Y es un delincuente.

Smoker casi se rio ante eso.

-Entonces me pega estar con él, ¿no crees? ¿Cuántas veces me has dicho que de no ser por ti hace tiempo ya que estaría en la cárcel?

La mujer hizo un mohín que a muchos hombres les parecería adorable. Smoker estaba demasiado acostumbrado a verlo como para inmutarse.

-A Hina no le gusta esto.

-No es a ti a quien tiene que gustarte.

Smoker tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que tal vez la actitud de Law se le estaba comenzando a pegar.

* * *

Trafalgar Law no había esperado ir a divertirse tanto cuando lo detuvieron en el instituto una hora atrás, pero desde luego ese viaje a comisaría había merecido la pena solo por ver la reacción de Smoker.

Nada más la mujer de pelo rosa, Hina, se fue, Law escuchó un silbido y se giró a mirar a los demás detenidos en el calabozo.

Un hombre alto y castaño con el pelo peinado en un curioso tupé y vertido de blanco; otro hombre bastante musculoso con un negro y fino bigote que debía llevar cera como mínimo para mantenerse en la posición en que estaba, curvado y en el aire desafiando las leyes de la física; un hombre más bajito, maquillado y vestido con un kimono; y un rubio de aspecto medio dormido con la cabeza medio rapada y el pelo que se había dejado crecer recordando a una piña.

Había más gente allí, pero no llamaban ni de lejos tanto la atención. Y el silbido parecía haber venido de uno de ellos.

-¿Tú eres el novio de Smoker? –Preguntó el moreno con el tupé-. Vale que no me van los tíos, pero joder, parece que alguien ha tenido suerte.

El hombre del kimono lo evaluó de arriba abajo. De ser otro, Law se habría sentido avergonzado.

-Desde luego –comentó el hombre, y Law sonrió, decidiendo sentirse halagado.

Una alegre voz atrajo la atención de todos a la puerta, por donde entró un chico bajito de pelo rosa vestido con el uniforme de policía seguido de los dos niños que habían llegado con Smoker. El que hablaba era el pequeño, que llevaba un sombrero de paja colgando alrededor de su cuello con una cuerda, y le estaba contando al chico de pelo rosa algo acerca de una carne buenísima. El hermano mayor, un niño con pecas, parecía contento con solo escuchar.

Ni un minuto después, Law se vio asaltado por dicho alegre niño cuando estos entraron también en el calabozo.

-¡Eso ha molado! –Exclamó el chico, corriendo hacia él-. No sabía que Smokey se pudiera poner tan rojo.

-¿Cómo se ha puesto? –Preguntó el hombre castaño, agachándose a la altura de Luffy. Los demás también se agacharon o se acercaron, al parecer todos queriendo saber lo que se habían perdido.

-¡Como un tomate! ¡Sobretodo aquí! –Describió el niño, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

-Le quedaba fatal con las canas –añadió el hermano mayor, y varios se rieron.

-No son canas, es su color de pelo natural –se vio obligado a aclarar Law.

Todos lo miraron.

-¿En serio? –Preguntó el hombre del kimono-. ¿Entonces también lo tiene así –lanzó una mirada rápida a los niños- ahí abajo?

Law sonrió.

-Esa información me la guardo.

-¡Lo tiene! –Exclamó el castaño, estallando en carcajadas-. ¡Oh, joder, cómo voy a aprovechar esto!

-¿Sois amigos de Smokey? –Preguntó el niño del sombrero de paja.

El hombre del bigote asintió.

-Desde hace años –dijo.

-¿Y qué hacéis aquí? –Preguntó el chico de las pecas.

-Estos imbéciles se han metido en una pelea –habló el hombre rubio por primera vez, haciendo un gesto hacia sus compañeros.

El castaño dejó de reírse.

-Oye, que tú eres el que le ha roto la mandíbula a ese tío –acusó.

-Se lo merecía.

-¿Por llamarte pelo piña?

Law se sorprendió ante la intensidad de la mirada asesina que le lanzó el rubio a su compañero sin perder la cara de ir a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento.

-¿Le has partido la mandíbula a alguien? –Se interesó el hermano mayor, sus ojos iluminándose-. ¿Cómo?

Y así los adultos comenzaron a contar historias y dar consejos de los que dos niños pequeños no deberían haber sabido nada en muchos años aún. El hombre con el kimono acababa de terminar una explicación de la mejor forma de forzar un cerrojo cuando el chico más pequeño pareció caer en algo.

-Hey, ¿cómo os llamáis? Sé cómo se llama Traffy, pero no los demás.

_¿Traffy?_ Pensó Law, debatiendo si sentirse ofendido o no.

-Yo me llamo Monkey D. Luffy –se presentó el niño, con la enorme sonrisa que Law comenzaba a sospechar que era su expresión por defecto-. Y este es mi hermano Ace –siguió el chico, señalando al otro niño moreno.

-Yo soy Thatch –se presentó el moreno-. El travesti es Izo, el del bigote Vista y el pelo piña que me mira como si quisiera matarme es Marco.

-Vete a la mierda, Thatch.

Antes de que pudiera empezar una pelea, se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada de Smoker, acompañado del chico de pelo rosa que llevaba las llaves de la reja.

-Trafalgar, te vas ya.

-¿Tan rápido? –Preguntó Ace, extrañado.

Law sonrió.

-Vaya, ¿me has pagado la fianza, Smoker-ya? Me siento halagado.

Smoker se puso tan rojo como un tomate una vez más y se escucharon risitas.

-Cierra la puta boca de una vez y sal de ahí –gruñó el hombre, haciendo un gesto hacia la puesta del calabozo ahora abierta.

Law se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar.

-Bueno, ha sido un placer conoceros –dijo, haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano mientras salía.

-¡Oye, Traffy! ¡Ven a jugar con nosotros un día, ¿vale?!

-Claro, Luffy-ya –prometió Law, sonriéndole al chico antes de salir siguiendo a Smoker.

El hombre cogió la bolsa de Law de la mesa donde estaban los objetos de los detenidos y, en vez de dirigirse hacia la salida y echarlo, se metió por uno de los pasillos.

-Dime que no vas a influenciar a esos críos, Law. Ya me tocan bastante los cojones como son ahora.

Law sonrió.

-Creo que mi influencia no cambiaría demasiado las cosas, especialmente viendo el interés que tus amigos se han tomado en ellos.

Smoker hizo un ruido que se parecía sospechosamente a un gemido de frustración.

-Mierda.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta y Smoker la abrió, haciéndole un gesto a Law para que pasara delante, entrando él después.

-Así que este es tu despacho, Smoker-ya. No parece muy utilizado que digamos.

Smoker cerró la puerta y Law no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar el característico ruido del pestillo al cerrarse. Sin responderle, el hombre lo cogió del brazo, le dio la vuelta y le plantó un furioso beso en los labios, rodeándolo con los brazos y atrayéndolo contra su pecho.

-No podías estarte quieto, ¿verdad? –Preguntó el hombre al separarse.

-Nadie te obligaba a seguirme el juego, o a traerme a tu despacho si en esas nos ponemos. Me juego lo que quieras a que tus compañeros están inventándose cualquier excusa que pueden para venir a este pasillo y tratar de escuchar.

-En ese caso –comenzó Smoker, sus manos bajando por la espalda de Law hasta alcanzar su trasero y apretarle las nalgas con fuerza- tendrás que asegurarte de no hacer ruido, a no ser que quieras que te escuche toda la puta comisaría.

Volvió a apretarle las nalgas y Law jadeó.

-¿Vas a follarme en esa mesa llena de papeles que tienes? –Preguntó, apretándose contra él y restregando su entrepierna con la de Smoker.

-Me debes la fianza, y pienso cobrármela.

-Llevo lubricante en la bolsa.

Smoker pareció desconcertado por un momento antes de, con un resoplido, separarse de él e ir a por dicha bolsa, abandonada en el suelo para entonces.

-Por supuesto, ¿por qué no he pensado que lo tenías planeado?

Law le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas.

-Tal vez aún no me conoces lo suficiente.

-Pues habrá que arreglarlo –dijo Smoker, el tubo de lubricante en una mano, acercándose de nuevo a él y rodeándolo por la cintura, sus labios bajando al cuello de Law y comenzando a besarlo mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás, hasta que las piernas del moreno chocaron con la mesa.

Law escuchó cómo los papeles eran apartados y caían al suelo, las manos de Smoker aparecieron en sus caderas y le dieron la vuelta, poniéndolo de cara al escritorio antes de que una de ellas lo obligara a doblarse sobre él.

Smoker abrió hábilmente la hebilla de su cinturón y su pantalón, tirando de ellos hasta que cayeron por las rodillas de Law, y el chico escuchó la cremallera del hombre bajándose detrás de él, seguida de la tapa del tubo cayendo al suelo y rodando por este.

Segundos después la punta de la polla de Smoker estaba contra su entrada y Law ahogó un gemido, empujando las caderas hacia atrás para pedirle que entrara. Eran pocas las veces en que Smoker lo tomaba sin preparación y aunque no era algo que haría todos los días, esas veces a Law le encantaban.

Smoker entró de una sola y brusca embestida, arrancándole un gemido de dolor que Law apenas pudo contener con una de sus manos, y comenzó a moverse sin esperar, inclinándose sobre él hasta que el joven pudo sentir la respiración del otro contra su cuello.

-Siempre tienes que hacer lo que te da la gana, ¿verdad? –Jadeó Smoker cerca de su oído, acelerando cada vez más los movimientos de sus caderas.

-Así… podemos salir sin miedo a que nos descubran –respondió Law instantes antes de que el miembro en su interior le golpease la próstata y tuviera que morderse el labio para no gemir.

-¿No podías preguntármelo?

La mano de Smoker rodeó sus caderas y capturó su erección, hasta ahora abandonada salvo por sus roces con la madera, comenzando a masturbarlo al ritmo en que lo penetraba.

-Habrías puesto… nnhh… pegas estúpidaaas…

La boca de Smoker volvió a asaltar su cuello, recorriendo los puntos sensibles que ya conocía con los labios y la lengua, mordiéndole suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja y lamiendo sus pendientes.

-Vas a tener que compensarme la humillación –jadeó contra su oreja, apretándole la polla para más énfasis.

Law ahogó otro gemido.

-Esa es la idea.

No hablaron más, Smoker embistiendo dentro de él con tanta fuerza que movió la mesa en más de una ocasión y Law agarrándose al borde de esta, moviendo sus caderas para responder a las embestidas de Smoker y mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas para no gemir demasiado alto.

El primero el alcanzar el orgasmo fue Smoker, vaciándose con fuerza dentro de él y deteniendo por un momento los movimientos de su mano, mordiendo el moreno cuello frente a él para no gemir. Entonces, con unos pocos pero hábiles movimientos, Law lo siguió, corriéndose sobre la mano que lo sostenía, la madera sobre la que estaba apoyado y el suelo bajo esta.

Se quedaron varios minutos en la posición en que habían quedado, con Law completamente recostado contra la mesa y Smoker sobre él, utilizando un brazo como soporte para no aplastarlo.

Fue un crujido de protesta de la madera lo que los hizo levantarse, Smoker saliendo a regañadientes del interior de Law.

-Ahora voy a tener que limpiar –gruñó el hombre, y Law le sonrió.

-¿T de quién es la culpa?

-Tuya, obviamente.

Law se giró y lo miró de pies a cabeza, relamiéndose al ver el ahora agotado miembro de Smoker. Sin molestarse en ponerse bien la ropa, se acercó a él y, pasándole los brazos por el cuello, lo besó lánguida pero ardientemente, entrelazando su lengua con la de Smoker en una lenta danza.

Al separarse, le sonrió.

-¿Qué te parece si te sientas en esa silla que parece tan cómoda y, como disculpa por las molestias, te la chupo? –Sugirió.

Pudo sentir el escalofrío recorriendo a Smoker bajo sus manos.

-Me parece una disculpa aceptable –dijo el hombre, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta la susodicha silla.

Mientras se arrodillaba frente a Smoker en el suelo de su despacho, Trafalgar Law pensó que dejarse arrestar aquella tarde de domingo por allanar los terrenos del instituto había sido la mejor idea que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué os parece mi primer intento "serio" de Smoker x Law? ^^


End file.
